Hide and Seek
by Noya Tobioma
Summary: Lets play hide and seek Everyone is here (Almost)


Talia's POV

It's 11pm, I invited the team over, since it was a weekend. "Hey wanna play a game?" Hinata asked, I looked at him and nodded, I look at the others waiting for an answer from them. Everyone nodded except Tsukishima, Kisugete looks at him. "Fine.. There's nothing to do.. " Tsukishima said.

"So what's the game?" I asked, a little exited but I didn't want to show it.

"Hide and Seek." Hinata said, smiling.

"Really? Hide and Seek? Isn't that a child's game?" Tsukishima said, with a smirk in his face.

"I know it is but is a fun game!" Hinata said

"Well who's going to seek?" Akashi asked

"I'll go seek! Everyone hide!" Nishinoya yelled, grinning like always.

Everyone went to the backyard since there were more space there to hide.

Everyone went to different places to hide, I choose the tree since it's easy to hide up there.

 **Ding Dong**

Huh..? 'Ding Dong'? I can't go down from here or I'll get caught by Noya-san.

 **"I know you can hear me"** I saw Nishinoya walking towards the shed.

I-Is he carrying a knife with him?!

He knocks on the door of the shed.

 **"Open up the door"** He opens the door to the shed.

 **"I only want to play a little"** Nishinoya enters the shed.

I need to warn who ever that is in that shed! I get down of the tree and run towards the shed. I enter the shed and I found Nishinoya laying on the floor of the shed and Hinata standing right next to his body. "H-Hinata...?"

Hinata looks at me. **"Ding Dong"** He said.

His eyes... They're black and red.. Why..?! I ran, that is not the Hinata I know! I had to warn the others! B-but where could they be. I hear foot-steps I needed to hide for a moment so I went up the tree again.

I see Hinata pass by the tree I climb now and heading towards the bushes. Akashi is there! "Hinata what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be hidi-" In front of my eyes I see Hinata stab Akashi. I cover my mouth so I don't scream.

I see Hinata drop the the ground, Akashi stands up and grabs the knife and start walking. His looking for the others! I get down of the tree and started looking for the others.

 **"You can't keep me waiting"** Akashi said as he went to the tree house, I follow him and see him on the floor of the tree house, Yamaguchi was now holding the knife and looks at me. "Y-Yamaguchi..."

 **"It's already too late."** He said grinning and walking towards me. I get down of the tree house and go inside the house, I saw some of them enter the house. **"For you to try and run away"** I could still hear him, I was at the stairs looking down checking if anyone was down there. I saw Tsukishima and Kageyama. 'Shit!' As I was about to go down stairs I saw Yamaguchi enter the house.

Tsukishima looks at him, I saw his eyes widen, he saw the knife. Yamaguchi started to walk towards him. "Yamag-" he couldn't finish what he had to say he got stabbed. I see him get up and grabs the knife, Kageyama looked scared, he got up and started to run to the stairs.

Since mom was always scared if someone fell she put a wall right next to the stairs and a little window. **"I see you through the window, Our eyes are locked together."** Tsukishima grinned but it was a creepier one, not the one that he always does to piss you off.

 **"I can sense your horror"** Tsukishima said, it's true I was scared, Kageyama must be scared too seeing one of your teammates stab another teammate it's horrible! I grab Kageyama's hand and run upstairs.

 **"Though I'd like to see it closer."** I heard him say as I go into a room. "stay inside this room and hide." Kageyama nodded and I close the door fast but quietly. I ran into a another room hide in the closet.

Kisugete's POV

I saw my brother hide in a room and hide Kageyama into a another room. What's going on? I saw Tsukishima enter the room that Kageyama was hiding. H-He was holding a knife... **"Ding Dong"** That was Kageyama's voice. I see the door open, and Tsukishima was on the floor and now Kageyama was holding the knife.

 **"Here I come to find you"** Kageyama walked to the bathroom, that Asahi was hiding there. "Kageya-" THUMP... What happened? Asahi comes out of the bathroom with the knife.

He looks at me. **"Hurry up and run"** I was shaking in fear, I got up and ran down the hall. **"Let's play a little game and have fun"** I heard him say. I went into the other bathroom that is in the house and hide there. **"Ding Dong"** That sounded like Daichi... **"Where is it you've gone to?"** I heard him say as he entered the room that is beside the bathroom.

The room that Tanaka and Sugawara was hiding... THUMP! THUMP! I get out of the bathroom and started walking slowly passed the room that entered Daichi.. **"Do you think you've won? Our game of hide and seek has just begun."** I heard Sugawara said, the door was opened by Sugawara, he was holding the knife.

Sugawara smiled. That wasn't his sweet, kind smile that one looked evil! I ran down the hall again, **"I hear your footsteps, Thumping loudly through the hallways"** I take a sharp turn to the room that was right beside of the bathroom that now the body of Kageyama was missing. **"I can hear your sharp breaths."**

I hide under the bed. I hear foot-steps getting closer and closer. The door opens and Sugawara's feet was close to the bed. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me out of under the bed. **"You're not very good at hiding."**

"S-Suga-san p-please.." I begged. Sugawara just stared at me with a grinned in his face and those black-red eyes as he rise the knife and was ready to stab me with it.

Talia's POV... Again

 **"Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming) Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming) Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming) Just wait, you can't hide from me"** That was everyone's voice...

 **"Knock Knock, I am at your door now"** That was Kisugete's voice.. I hear the door open, **"I am coming in, No need for me to ask permission."** I hear him moving around the room, looking for me. I cover my mouth, holding back any noises that could escape from my mouth.

 **"Knock Knock, I'm inside your room, now, Where is it you've hid? Our game of hide and seek's about to end"** If the game ends w-will everything turn back to normal? Will everyone be back? Will they stay dead?!

I hear something move **"I'm coming closer, Looking underneath your bed but You're not there, I wonder.."** I could feel like he was staring at the closet doors. I close my eyes, Why is this happening?! This was supposed to be a normal game of hide and seek!

 **"Could you be inside the closet?"** The closet doors open, I open my eyes and stared at Kisugete that was holding the same knife that I guess that killed everyone. **"Ding Dong, I have found you"**

He grabbed me by the neck and pulled me up, **"Ding Dong, You were hiding here, Now you're it"** I started to tear up, thinking that my own brother is going to kill me right now.

" **Ding Dong, Finally found you, dear, Now you're it, Ding Dong, Looks like I have won, Now you're it"** Everyone said, I see Kisugete rise the knife and was about to stab me.

Stark's POV

As I was walking with Kuroo, Lev, Yuka and Kenma to my brother's house, I saw the door opened. "Huh?" I walked inside fast, "guys? You here?" I go upstairs, I look behind me checking if the others are following me, I see blood foot-prints going to my old room that I used to stay there.

I see Talia standing in the middle of the room while Kisugete is on the floor "Kisugete?! Talia?!" Talia looked at me, I started to shake in fear as I see my brother's eyes are now black-red. He grins. **"Ding Dong, Pay the consequence."**


End file.
